Bonds of Love
by wiggles17
Summary: Set on a different Earth than in the show. There are two Sayian kingdoms attempting to join their world under one leadership by wedding two of their children. Who will it be? And what will happen when a poor decision from one of the kings, not only brings a cosmic threat of total destruction to Earth, but also cause a rift between the kingdoms that seems impossible to fix.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well it has been a long time since I have written anything for Fanfiction, so I hope you will be kind. First off I want to apologies to any fans out there of my other Trunks and Pan fic 'Life is Changing'. It has been very long since I have posted a new chapter. I was not only caught up in my person life (Job, College, Engagement, etc), but I truly did not like my next chapter planed for that story. I have had a serious case of writes block, but I promise to revisit it ASAP. **

**Now you may be asking why I am staring a new fic if another is left unfinished? Well this one invaded my dreams and would not leave my thoughts until I put it on a page. I really like this tale, and hope you wish to continue reading.  
**

**There are some things you will need to know about the characters. For starters, Earth is now home to the Sayian race. But Earth is more of a future meets past, meaning that they still dress as people of the Renaissances did (of course with a Sayain armor flair), but that technology is very advanced. I hope you get what I mean.**

**Also I have messed around with the ages of the characters, but I have not changed their personalities. Also I need to point out that this is a rated M fic. Not in this chapter, but in a future one, I have a scene in mind for a moment between two characters that has to do with sex. I will not be going into great detail, but I want the scene I have imagined to come across the correct way. Just wanted to be sure you know what you are going to be reading before you get too invested.  
**

**I really hope you like it, and please tell me if you want me to continue or not. Thank you**

**Chapter 1: Two Kingdoms, One World**

Earth

A planet located in the heart of the Milky Way Galaxy. This planet is young compared to some, but it is home to a power race feared by most in its Galaxy, the Sayains.

The Sayians made a name for themselves by conquering many worlds without breaking a sweat. The Great Sayian Empire once stretched far and wide. Planet after planet was ruled by the great and powerful kings of Earth for hundreds of years. But like every empire before them, the Sayian Empire soon became two widespread to properly defend and keep a tight grip on control. So the king of the Sayians made a deal to the planets in their empire; you get your freedom if you remain an ally to Earth. But if any planet made an attempt for revenge, their world and species would be stomp out of existence. Many jumped at the chance, and soon most of the outposts disappeared from their lands. A long period of peace swept over the galaxy.

It was during this time that King Vegeta the first could see that his kingdom on Earth had become disjointed while his forefathers focused on conquering the stars. The Sayians in the Capitol City and on the Western hemisphere where happy and loved the kingdom, but the Sayians on the Eastern hemisphere felt ignored and forgotten. It was then that King Vegeta the first decided that he would split his kingdom in half and entrust the East to his most trusted advisor, Bardock Son.

Soon after the split, happiness on Earth had never been higher. Every Sayian loved and would lay down their lives for the two kings. But soon sadness traveled the lands as the two kings passed away only years apart from one another. First the great military leader King Vegeta the first passed. He was replaced by his son Vegeta the second who shared his father's mind for battle. Then King Bardock followed him, and was replaced by his son Goku. Goku was in no means a pacifist, but would try the peaceful approach first. If peace failed though, he was a force to be reckoned with. The two sons kept their father's vision of two kingdoms, but a united Earth alive.

Though their days of taking over worlds have long since passed, many still fear that the iron grip of the Sayians might return. They stay clear of Earth, and just pray no one crosses their paths and unleash a beast no one would soon forget.

This is where we begin our tale.

Many years have passed since the two great king have left this existence, but the Eastern and the Western kingdoms have never been closer or stronger. The royal family of the East, the Sons, are traveling to Capital of the West for their monthly report on their kingdom. This meeting had occurred many times before, but this time was different. The kings and their families would be discussing the possibility of their kingdoms uniting once again to become the great kingdom of Earth. They would be doing this by uniting a pair of their offspring through marriage.

The Sons consisted of Goku, now of the age of 51, but still young at heart. He truly only want the best for the Sayians of the East, and Earth as a whole. His wife Chi Chi, age 50, was a great companion for the king. She was strong when he was weak, and was firm when he was lenient.

Goku and Chi Chi had two sons. One was the young 15 year old Prince Goten. Though he was a surprise to the King and Queen, they could not have loved him anymore. He brought joy to almost anyone that knew him, and had a reputation as a prankster. The other son was the older 33 year old prince, Gohan. He was the next in line for the Eastern crown and was the more serious of the two brothers, but he did have a softer side when it came to his own family.

Gohan was married to Princess Videl, 32 years old. Gohan met Videl at one of the kingdoms many balls, and he instantly was drawn to her. Videl came from one of the more influential Eastern families, but she never let that define her. Gohan and Videl have one child, a 14 year old girl named Pan. Pan was a lot like her mother as a child, but louder. Pan was never one to sit back and watch the boys train, she would a lot of the time be the first one in the training room in the morning.

The Briefs, though they had a smaller family, their numbers had grown as well over the years. Of course there was the powerful King Vegeta II, age 53. Vegeta oozed confidence, and instantly changed the air in the room when he entered. He very rarely does not get his way; that was of course unless it counteracts with what his wife wants. Queen Bulma, age 51, was a beauty that very few could describe perfectly in words. She was smart, and never let anyone push her around. But their marriage was not without its challenges.

It was thought that the Queen might have barren for a long time, and it certainly took its toll on the Queen. But the royal couple were blessed later in their lives with two children. First a son named Trunks was born. Now 15 years old, the Prince is set to be as powerful a leader as his father, but he was also blessed with the heart of his mother to hear the words of the people. There was also a Princess named Bra. The 13 year old girl was the apple of her father's eye, and she inherited her mother's looks. People knew she would be a headache later in life for the King.

Both royal families knew that a united Earth would not only bring back the once great Sayian kingdom, but by joining their families it would do it in a way that every Sayian, no matter East or West, would feel that they would have a voice. But that did not keep a few members of the royal families from having their doubts.

As the Eastern royal vessel sped towards the Capitol, the Sons discussed what could happen at this meeting.

"Father," Gohan said, "You know it is what he is going to ask."

Goku did in fact know what Vegeta would ask for, but he would not speak ill of his friend. "It is a possibility Gohan, but I will wait to hear his opinion on the matter."

"Father there is only two real options for uniting Earth through a royal marriage. It will be either Goten and Bra's betrothal, or more likely Pan and Trunks'." Gohan had a worried look on his face, "I know how important the love of your mate can be, and it is because of that I do not want to make that choice for my daughter." Gohan squeezed the hand of Videl, who was sitting next to him. Both Videl and Gohan looked over at their daughter.

Pan was sitting enough away that she was unable to hear the conversation. Besides, she was too captivated by the sites out her window to really care about what the adults were talking about.

Goku followed their gaze and smiled at his granddaughter, but brought he eyes back to his son. "We are just going to talk. If Vegeta wants to join Trunks and Pan together, I will let you and Videl make the final decision. If you choose to decline, then I will support you and we will revisit uniting under marriage till the next generation."

"There is no doubt in my mind that King Vegeta will want his son to take the throne of a united Earth. He will pick Pan."

"We will cross bridge when we get there."

Soon the vessel began to descend, and there was a cry that came from the cockpit. "Sire," the pilot announced, "We are landing at the Western Castle."

A deep sigh left the King's throat, "Here we go"

Meanwhile in the chambers of the King and Queen of the West, Bulma was putting on the finishing touches of her dress while Vegeta draped his cape over his armor. They had also be discussing the options of an arranged marriage as well.

"I am just saying that there is more than one option, and you should keep your mind open." Bulma said putting in her last earring and giving herself a once over in the mirror.

"There are many options, but there is only one correct one." The King turned and walked towards his wife. "Trunks will be the future king of Earth. It is his birthright"

"But…" Bulma began to argue, but was cut off.

"No Bulma," Vegeta said slicing his arm through the air. "I let you sway me on a lot of things, but this one is my choice to make. I will listen to their opinions, but at the end of the day I want my world to be united under a strong leadership or it will end up divided once again. Trunks is a powerful prince, and could lead this world through anything. Goten is a good prince, but he is no leader."

Her husband had a point, but Bulma never liked to give him that satisfaction. "You know it is not just the boys who will be ruling, a queen is just as important as a king."

"Absolutely, and Pan will be a powerful partner to our son. I love our daughter with all my heart, but she is more concern on getting the latest fashion trend then world politics."

"True, but…" Again Bulma was cut off.

"There are no buts," Vegeta exclaimed, "I have watched Pan grow as well as Trunks, Goten, and Bra, and I never have seen a child so dedicated to a goal. With her training she is in line to be the first female Super Sayian. Do you realize what that means?"

Bulma realizing her points were falling on deaf ears, lean her right elbow on the vanity and her hand against her chin and shrugged. "She could join the Royal Super Sayian Guard." Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta was lost in his own thoughts, so it took a moment for his wife's words to sink in. "What? No, it means a powerful line. A legacy that will never be forgotten."

Bulma stood up and walked towards her husband. "Vegeta, I understand that your legacy is often on your mind, but powerful grandchildren should not be our goal with this. I want our children to be happy. Not just Trunks and Bra, but Pan and Goten as well. I do not believe we should be forcing them together. I think we should let them decide. Natural bonds are much stronger than forced ones. If Pan and Trunks come together naturally, their power will be that much stronger. Then we can unite Earth together, but until a Son and a Brief make their own decision to do so I can never support this."

"You right about the natural bonds, but I believe there is one that has already started to grow. I have watched the children interact over the years, and I can see it. Sure it has mostly been the three musketeers with Trunks, Goten, and Pan, but I see the times when Goten is not there and how Trunks and Pan act around one another. Their eyes light up more when they see each other, sure they play a little bit rougher but show deep concern when another gets hurt. A bond is there I am sure of it. That is why I choose them to unite my planet."

Bulma was about to respond when there was a knock at their chamber door. "Come in"

A guard salutes, and announces. "Sire, the Eastern King's Ship is beginning to descend. It should only be a few minutes."

"Very good," Vegeta said to the guard, "Please inform the Prince and Princess to meet us in the main hall."

"Right away Sire" The guard bowed to his King and Queen, then turned on his heal to go inform the royal children.

"Vegeta" Bulma said turning his head so their eyes met. "I trust you with this decision, but I hope you will listen to mine and the Sons concerns before making a judgment."

"I will listen, but I will make the choice that is right for my planet."

"That is all I ask," Bulma said walking towards the door, "Now let's not keep our guests waiting."

The King and Queen exited their chambers and walked to the main hall to greet the Sons. The King and Queen arrived in enough time to see their children descending the stairs. Trunks decided to take the banister down, while Bra ran down the stairs in attempts to keep up. Trunks jumped off and landed with great skill, and seconds later Bra was by his side. Bulma then went between the two siblings straighten their outfits and licking her finger and scrubbing away any dirt they neglected to remove from their face. Both the Price and Princess groaned.

"Mother please stop it" Trunks said pushing his mother's hand away, and wiping the saliva away from his cheek.

"I just want you to look your best." Bulma said resisting the urge not to continue nitpicking.

"Why" Trunks asked repositioning his jacket.

"The meeting with the Sons is today."

"They come every month, so what is so special about this time?"

"Well…" Bulma began but was cut off by an announcement.

A guard opened the main door and announced, "Your majesties, announcing the arrival of the royal family of the East, the Sons."

The guard stepped aside and allowed the Sons to enter the main hall. Goku lead the pack quickly followed by Chi Chi, then Gohan and Videl, and bringing up the rear was Goten and Pan.

"Your majesty," Goku said bowing. Goku then stood up and shook Vegeta by the wrist. "It is good to see you my old friend."

"Likewise" Vegeta said nodding his head slightly. "I hope your travel was too your liking."

"As always, but nothing truly beast flying over the country side under your own power."Goku said. Vegeta smirked and lightly nodded. "Bulma, you have never looked more radiant then at this moment." Goku took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Goku," Bulma said smiling. "You say that every time you see me. I am starting to believe you are lying to me"

"I would never dream of doing such a thing."

"Queen Chi Chi" Vegeta said taking her hand and bowing.

"Vegeta" Chi Chi acknowledged and curtsied to him.

The rest of the royal family said their greetings to their hosts, and briefly caught up with each other.

"I think we should get right to the meeting, we have many things to discuss and I would like to get them over before dinner." Vegeta said leading the way to the meeting room.

"Now I want you guys to stay close to the castle, and not get into any trouble while we are in this meeting. Got it?" Bulma said eyeing the four young adults.

"Got it" The four teenagers said in unison.

"Good" Bulma turned on her heel, and followed her husband, Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl into the meeting hall.

"So what do you want to do guys?" Goten asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to go exploring." Pan said. She was always up for hiking around the Western kingdom when her family visited. She never liked waiting for the adults to finish while cooped up in the castle. Especially not while in the very unconformable dress her parents had forced her to wear.

"Let's do it!" Trunks said grabbing her hand and began to run towards the door.

"Guys!" Bra yelled after him, "Mom told us not to wander off too far."

Trunks paused, "Well we won't go far. Besides they have been acting weird, so I am going to have fun."

"Me too" Pan said smiling at Trunks.

"So are you guys coming?" Trunks asked.

"I do not want to get in trouble; I am staying here." Bra said.

"Suit yourself" Trunks shrugged. "Are you coming Goten?"

Goten was about to follow, but a tug on his sleeve kept him in place. Goten turned to see two big blue puppy dog eyes staring at him. "Please Goten, I don't want to be left alone."

Goten fought with himself for a moment before conceding. "No, I'll stay here with Bra."

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Pan." Trunks said smiling.

"Like always" Pan said, and followed Trunks off of the castle grounds.

While the two best friends raced towards the forest, their parents were discussing what their futures could be.

"Friends, I called you here to discuss the future of our planet. When the Great Sayian Empire was disbanded, my father made the tough decision to also split the planet he so loved." Vegeta began his speech. "But this choice was for the greater good, and happiness of his beloved Sayian people. The East Sayians were disconnected, and they needed a voice. The family Son answered that call and now thanks to them, the East Sayians prosper just as much as their Western countrymen. Now I believe it is the time to now join our two kingdoms once again and make a united Earth. I propose that we do this through the union of two of our children. How say you?"

Goku leaned forward. "I see that we have three choices here." Vegeta nodded for him to continue. "First, we betroth Goten to Bra. Second is the betrothal of Trunks and Pan. Lastly there is the option to walk away and possibly return to this discussion when the next generation arrives. I personally would like to first hear your opinion Vegeta."

"Fine" Vegeta grunted, "I believe that the only real choice is to wed Trunks to Pan. Trunks is poised to be a great leader, and is already top of his class in both studies and military training. Pan is smart, beautiful, and is possible just as strong as any man. Trunks and Pan would go down in history as one of the strongest kingships ever."

Goku could see out of the corner of his eye that Gohan's grip got a little tighter around his chair. "You have made some excellent points, but I think that Goten and Bra could reign just as well." Goku said.

"Goku I respect your opinion, but I must disagree." Vegeta shook his head while he talked. "Do not get me wrong, Goten is a great Prince, but he is no king"

"How dare…" Chi Chi exclaimed, but Bulma interjected and tried to soften her husband's harsh word.

"I think what Vegeta is trying to say is that, in his opinion, Goten is great with the people but lacks what it takes to make the hard decisions that come with ruling the entire planet."

"Yes, and I mean no disrespect to your son. I believe he could make a great captain of the guard, or even a general. But it is not just your son who makes this choice the wrong one. I will be the first one to say that my daughter, no matter how much I love her, is not the best political mind."

Chi Chi calmed down, and Goku began the conversation again. "So we are now down to two options, either the betrothal or choosing to revisit at a later date. But since Pan is only my granddaughter, I will let her parents decide." Goku then motioned toward Gohan and Videl.

"What is your opinion?" Vegeta said to the young couple.

Gohan looked into the eyes of his wife for reassurance, and saw she would agree with him one hundred percent.

"Well speak up boy, what do you say?" Vegeta asked.

"I say," Gohan said raising his head a bit higher to speak to Vegeta, "I cannot promises my daughter's hand to someone I am not sure she loves."

Vegeta eyes were locked with Gohan's, and silence fell over the meeting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for the people who reviewed the last chapter. I am really inspired by this story idea. I want to let you know that the updates will probably be more spaced out then I would like. This is mostly because I am getting married in May, and all the last minute planning is popping up. But I will try to not make you wait more then two weeks.**

**Just be aware that "word" means the character are talking out loud. 'word means they are thinking in their head. Also probably only for this chapter, "(word)" means the character is speaking a different language then the rest, and I will give a brief description on how it sounds in the parentheses.**

**As always, please review. **

**Chapter 2: When the Ground Shook **

Just a few miles outside the city grounds, a young Prince and Princess found a waterfall. Pan loved the sight so much, that they decided to stop and dip their feet in the pond.

As Pan's feet dunked into the cool water she let out a content sigh, "That feels wonderful. You have no idea how much my feet need this."

"Can't handle the heels?" Trunks said sticking his feet in the water.

"Hey! You try hiking in heals and see how your feet like is."

"You were the one that said you wanted to go exploring. Besides high heels do nothing for my figure." Trunks smirked.

"You big dork" Pan said smiling, and splashed some water in his direction. "I wanted to explore mostly because I knew your sister wouldn't want too."

"So the truth comes out; Princess Pan of this East can't stand Princess Bra of the West." Trunk joked.

Pan glared at him, "You know that is not it at all! I enjoy your sister just fine, but I knew if I suggested anything that could cause her dress to get ruin she would beg Goten to stay with her and we would be free to do whatever we wanted."

"What a sneaky plan Princess." Trunks bumped his shoulder against Pan's, "Now that you have me alone, what do you want to do with me?"

Pan's check turned red with the thoughts that first popped into her about her best friend. She did not know when these thoughts first stared to appear, but when she did notice them they proved hard to ignore. The worst part was she could never hid the blush on her face. "Oh nothing I just like sitting here. It's even better that I get to do it with my best friend."

Trunks did notice the red tint to Pan's cheek, but decided not to tease her about it. If she was blushing, she might be thinking of him in the way that he thought of her. Trunks was aware of his feelings for Pan for a long time now. He remembered once asking his mother when he was seven why Pan seemed to shine when she walked into a room. His mother did not understand his question, and he thanks Kami to this day she did not. He later remembered reading similar deceptions in books he had read. Most of the time it was describing how the hero felt when he saw his love for the first time.

After discovering that he could have feelings for Pan, Trunks thought long and hard about what that could mean. He came to the conclusion that he was completely fine with the fact that he was in love with his best friend. Trunks did decide that he would wait to confess his feeling for Pan until they were older. But that did not stop him from teasing his friend every now and then to see how she would react.

Today, Trunks decided to be brave and put his feelings out there. They were getting old enough to begin the process of finding a mate, and he wanted Pan to know she was his first choice. "I really like being with you too Pan."

"You're just saying that." Pan said as she stared into the pool trying to hide her cheeks once more.

Trunks placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze up to his, "No I am not joking, I really like being with you."

If Pan thought her blush was noticeable before, it didn't' compare to the heat she felt coming from her cheeks now. "Thanks"

Trunks let his hand drop from Pan's face, but he was pleased to see that Pan's gaze did not as well. This gave him the confidence to tell her the truth. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed to beg him to tell her.

"Pan there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Trunks?" Pan said as a look of worry crossed her face.

"It's nothing bad, at least I don't think it is. But it could redefine our friendship."

"You're starting to scare me Trunks"

"I don't mean to frighten you, I just really need to tell you this. But I just don't know how to put it." Trunks sighed, "Pan promise me this before I tell you what I need to tell you."

"What?"

"That no matter what I say, you will still be my friend no matter what."

"Trunks why wouldn't we be friends? Is what you have to say really so…" Pan started but was cut off.

"Just promise me Pan" Trunks said with pleading eyes.

Pan searched his eyes for any sort of a clue, but all she saw was determination. "I promise"

Trunks sighed, "Pan I lo…"

Trunks did not get to finish his confession, because suddenly the ground began to shake and a loud crash echoed through the woods.

"What in the world was that?" Pan asked snapping her head to where the source of the crash seemed to originate.

"I don't know, but it sound big like a ship crashing." Trunks said.

"We should go see if anyone needs help." Pan said jumping to her feet. She grabbed her shoes, but did not bother with putting them on.

"Pan wait! What if the ship is hostel?" Trunks yelled after her, but she was already out of ear shot. "Perfect timing Trunks, now who knows when the next time you can get her alone will be." Trunks threw on his boots and took off after Pan.

Trunks was running at full speed and still could not spot Pan. Worry began to flow threw his blood, and soon he could no longer hear the wind whizzing by because he could only hear his heartbeat. An aura began to flash around him and was even golden at points, but as he walked out of the dark forest cover in to the bright light the aura disappeared. He could spot Pan a few yards away from a giant crater.

"Pan wait!" Trunks said, and before she could turn around he was right next to her. "Pan what are you thinking? You have no idea what could be in there."

"It a ship" Pan said gesturing to the crater. Trunks' gaze fell from Pan to where she was pointing, and sure enough it was a ship unlike anything they had seen. From the ship's fang like design to the markings on the outside. One thing was for sure, that the language was unlike anything in the known Sayian galaxy.

"It's massive" Trunks said.

"I wonder if anyone is in there, or if they're hurt." Pan said stepping forward. Trunks quickly lowered his arm to block the way. "Trunks we need to help them."

"No what we need to do is go back to the palace and get some back up, and then help them."

"I never knew you were so scared of new things."

"I am not scared, I am cautious of things unknown. It's not like I am going to let whomever is in there suffer, I just want to make sure that if they are dangerous that we have back up."

"Trunks they could be really hurt, what they don't have enough time for us to come back once we have help."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." Trunks went to grab her hand and then fly her out of there, but Pan was a bit too quick for him.

"I'd rather save someone's life than let them die." Pan said before taking off towards the door of the ship.

"Pan stop!" Trunks yelled.

Pan was just a few feet from the door when it swung open and smoke came billowing out. Pan stopped in her tracks, and so did Trunks who was a few steps away from Pan.

From the smoke, a figure emerged. He was blocked by the smoke at first so they could not see him clearly, but as he stepped further out into the light he soon became as clear as day.

The figure looked to be six feet tall, and had a tail swaying behind him that looked to be almost as long as he was tall. His feet were cover by a strange traveling cloaked, but claws from a five finger hand extended from his sleeves. A hood was covering his head, but his hands raised up and pulled the hood down.

Pan let out a small gasp when she saw what he looked like. The alien look be some sort of humanoid serpent race. The main color of his scales was an intense blood red. He seemed to have some sort of war paint around his eyes that covered most of his face. Around the eyes was white paint in a triangle, with the longer sides going towards his nose. Lining the white paint was a thick layer of black. The paint made his red eye pop in a way that both disturbed and frighten most. The alien's nose seem to only be two slits that had only a small bump above them. But the part that seemed to put Trunks on edge was the two three inch long fangs protruding over his bottom lip.

When the alien spotted the two Sayians, it cocked his head and began to speak, "(_Slithering type words that is unknown to Sayian ears.)"_

Pan took a deep gulp and tried to communicate, "I'm sorry but I don't think we have ever heard of your language around here. Do you possibly know Sayian?"

"Pan don't be ridiculous. Of course it doesn't know Sayian, his kind has never been seen in this part of the galaxy." Trunks said stepping closer so he was right next to her.

"It doesn't hurt to try Trunks." Pan snapped. As they were talking, the alien reached to a device on his hand and pressed a few buttons.

"Quiet!" The alien said with a little bit of a hiss in his speech.

The couple turned towards the alien, and Trunks spoke, "Hold on, you do speak Sayian?"

"Told you" Pan whispered so only Trunks could hear her.

"No" The alien said.

"No?" The couple asked in unison.

"Then how are you communicating with us?" Pan asked.

"This device on my wrist can translate any known language of my species to my native language, and then at the same time reverse translate my speech into the language in question. The device does it so fast that it is undetectable to most ears."

"Amazing" Pan said.

"Please" The alien said with a discussed look. "This technology is centuries old where I come from. If your kind doesn't have something similar, you must be a primitive species."

"Watch you tone smart guy, you're on our plant. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Trunks said gritting his teeth.

"Not like it is any of your business, but I am Price Nohtyp of the planet Monev. I was sent on a mission to one of our planets many out posts, and I thought I'd take a sightseeing trip through this pitiful galaxy. I passed to close to a neighboring planet for yours, and they were able to detect me through my ships cloaking device and began shooting. That's why I am here, and once I repair my ship I will call my home world and I will destroy that planet."

"They shot at you because there is a treaty in this galaxy." Pan began to explain. "Every planet here has the right to shoot down any ship who hasn't been cleared to fly through. It was just a misunderstanding, no need to start a war over it."

"How dare you question my judgment!" Prince Nohtyp yelled.

"Hey watch how you speak to her." Trunks yelled back.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to speak to her?"

"You're not the only damn prince around here," Trunks said pushing Pan further behind him "I am Prince Trunks of the Sayian race, and you are on my planet and you will give me some respect." Trunks felt like this wasn't going to end well, so he began to charge his ki.

"Well aren't I lucky?" Nohtyp said as his eyes thinned, "And who's the girl?"

"That's none of your business. You only need to talk to me."

"Trunks stop" Pan whispered. She then turn her gaze to Nohtyp. "I am Princess Pan of the Eastern Sayian Kingdom."

"Two royals of this world huh. This makes it too easy." Nohtyp reached behind him and drew a pistol type weapon faster than their eyes could register. "Too bad I only need one to get what I want."

Trunks powered up to Super Sayian but by the time he heard the click of the weapon, something had thrown itself in front of him and had taken the hit. To his horror he realized it was Pan while she was already collapsing into him.

"Pan!" Trunks screamed. She was facing him when she took the hit, almost like she was hugging him. The shot had hit her right shoulder, and was now bleeding quite profusely.

"Trunks" Pan managed to say.

"Save your strength Pan, I'll get you out of here." Trunks said fighting back tears. He then stared Nohtyp down with an intense gaze. "You will pay for what you have done!"

"Many have said that right before they died." Nohtyp smirked. "Now I will let you take your girlfriend to go get help if you convince your father to swear his life to me and give me what I need to fix my ship, or you can watch her die and then I kill you. Which will happen quicker than you think. Ever Monevian weapon is modified with the user's natural venom. Mine is one of the deadliest out there."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked and he cradled a weakening Pan in his arms. She was losing ki by the second, and Trunks knew she was running out of time.

"Your friend is being poisoned from the inside."

Pan suddenly let out a scream, "Trunks it burns!"

"What's it going to be little prince?" Nohtyp asked.

"Don't let him win" Pan said in her lowest whisper yet.

"I won't" Trunks said so only she could hear. He could not let her die; she was the love of his life. But he risked getting himself shot if he just took off. He quickly said a silent prayer for help, 'Please someone help us.'

**Meanwhile**

The room was deadly silent after Gohan made his opinion known. Vegeta was clearly enraged; he was not accustom to not getting what he wanted.

"I am sorry your highness." Gohan said.

Vegeta let a deep breath out through his nostrils, almost like a bull. "How could you toss aside your planet's needs like it was nothing?"

"Because it is not my planet that I have to look at every day. I want my daughter to be happy."

"You need to see that this is for the bigger picture. How do you know they won't find each other naturally?"

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. I am not making that choice."

"You fool!" Vegeta stood up and slam his fist on the table.

"Vegeta, that's enough!" Goku said sternly. "Gohan has made his choice, and we must respect it."

"Goku, you can be serious?" Vegeta asked. But before they could finish their conversation, the ground began to shake and a loud crash rang through the castle.

"What was that?" Chi Chi asked in a panic tone.

"I don't know, but I am sure as hell going to find out." Vegeta directed his gazed towards Gohan. "We are not done here." Vegeta then turned his head to the door. "Guards!"

Two guards from the doorway came in and bowed to Vegeta. "Yes my king?" The first guard asked.

"Any report on that sound?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing confirmed," The second guard said, "Some reports are coming in on the communicators stating that people saw something big falling from the sky."

"A ship" Vegeta said matter-of-factly. "Get a team out there now"

"Right away sir" The guards bowed, and left the room.

"A ship" Goku said, "Do you think it could be hostile?"

"If it is, whoever they are chose the wrong planet." Vegeta said.

"I am going to check on the children." Bulma said walking towards the door.

"Hold on Bulma" Chi Chi said walking with her, "Videl and I will come with you"

The three women walked toward the main hall in search of the children. The men followed close behind, but were set to go to the crash site with the guards. The group found Bra and Goten waiting for them.

"Bra are you ok?" Bulma said embracing her daughter.

"Yes mother" Bra said hugging her mom.

"Goten where is Pan?" Videl asked as Chi Chi was fussing over him.

Goten was never a good liar, and had an obvious tell of rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you see…Uhh…she is with Trunks."

"Where is Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Umm" Goten began, but was cut off.

"Trunks and Pan went to the top of the tower." Bra said. Bra was a much better liar. She knew what her brother and Pan would do if they were here, and so it could be believable. But her mother knew something was up.

"Bra Briefs, you will tell us now where they are." Bulma threatened.

Bra did not need to say a word, because every head of a Sayian who could read ki snapped towards where the crash was.

"What's happening?" Chi Chi asked nervously.

"It's Trunks" Goku said, "He is powering up to a very high level. I think he is at the crash site, and most likely Pan is with him as well."

"Guards we are leaving now!" Vegeta yelled.

But before any guard could respond, the group felt another ki level, but this one had dropped dramatically.

"Pan!" Gohan and Videl screamed out.

"Men follow!" Vegeta ordered before launching into the air at the fastest possible speed he could. He was quickly followed by Goku and a group of guards.

"I will bring her back." Gohan said touching his forehead to Videl; both were fighting back tears. Gohan then took off after the group.

"What's happening?" Chi Chi asked.

"It's Pan" Videl said between tears, "She's dying"

**Back at the Crash Site**

"What's your choice pretty Prince?" Nohtyp asked.

'I can let her die' Trunks said looking down at Pan. She was losing color, and needed medical attention now. If he stood and fight she would sure be dead by the time it was over. Sure he was a Super Sayian and fast, but the speed Nohtyp used to draw his weapon was on par with none he had ever seen before. He also wasn't sure what the range on that weapon was. He could make a run for it, and risk the possibility that he could get shot. Then where would they be? But he had to do it.

There was one upside he had over this evil snake, Trunk was powering up to massive levels he had never done before and Nohtyp did not seem to blink an eye. Nohtyp was most likely under estimating him, and Trunks going to take advantage of that. 'Please Kami let me save her' Trunks said to himself before he closed his eyes and prepared to run.

"I will never betray my planet" Trunks taunted. Trunks noticed that the weapon needed to recharge a bit before re-firing, so he needed Nohtyp to fire his weapon seconds before Trunks took off. "You're going to have to kill me!"

"Have it your way" Nohtyp said grinning, and raised his weapon.

Trunks closed his eyes in order to listen for the click of the trigger, but instead he heard the gun dropped to the ground and a gurgling sound coming from Nohtyp. Trunks opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by the royal guard. Goku and Gohan were standing in front of him, but the most surprising thing was seeing his father with his hand around Nohtyp's windpipe.

"Trunks rush Princess Pan back to the castle and get her in a rejuvenation tank this instant." Vegeta said, his gaze not leaving Nohtyp's. Trunks did not have to be told twice, and he was gone in an instant. "Now you pitiful scum, what has come over you to believe you can crash into my planet and fire upon any member of the royal family?"

"Who are you?" Nohtyp asked breathlessly.

Vegeta took his free hand and punched Nohtyp directly in the face. "Who gave you permission to ask me anything?" Vegeta punched Nohtyp again in the face, and blood started to flow. "But I will answer you. I am Vegeta, King of the West. You were about to fire upon my son. Now I ask again, what gave you the right?"

"Surrender" Nohtyp whispered.

"Surrender, Ha!" Vegeta again punched him in the face.

"Vegeta enough, let him speech."Goku said with a stern look on his face.

"Why do you ask for mercy? He could very well have killed your granddaughter." Vegeta glared at Goku.

"We need to know why he is here."

While Vegeta was distracted, Nohtyp reached up and entered a code on his translator.

"He just did something on his wrist." Gohan said.

Veget turned back and looked to Nohtyp's wrist and saw the device. Vegeta tightened his grip on Nohtyp's neck. "That device, what does it do? Tell me now."

Nohtyp was gasping for air, but managed to say, "Death will rain upon you."

Vegeta leaned in so that his nose was inches away from Nohtyp's, "Check again; the storm is over you." Vegeta then crusted Nohtyp's windpipe, and threw his lifeless body to the ground. "Guards clean this mess up."

**A/N:****How did you like it? Vegeta is pretty ruthless right. Do you think Pan will survive? Also what did Nohtyp enter in on his communicator? I guess you will find out next time.**

**PS. Bonus points for whoever can figure out why I named him Nohtyp. **


End file.
